RIZAL PACQUIAO: User Guide and Manual
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS!  You just purchased a RIZAL PACQUIAO unit!  To ensure that you find all the hidden gems in this quiet unit, we provided you with this manual...


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia franchise is not owned by me. The Hetalia manual series is owned by LolliDictator.**

**AND THIS, MY FRIENDS, IS THE SECOND PART OF THE PHILIPPINE SERIES.**

* * *

><p><strong>RIZAL PACQUIAO: User Guide and Manual<strong>

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You just ordered a RIZAL PACQUIAO unit! In order to ensure that you, the user, get the best of this unit and not trigger anything out of the ordinary, we included this complete manual with the delivery of your unit. Please read this manual before attempting to handle this unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Rizal Pacquiao. Will respond to "Philippines", "Philip", "Boy", "kuya", "brother", and rather annoyingly to "you".

Age: 16

Place of Manufacture: Manila, Philippines

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 163 lbs

Length: Ay, ito ay mahirap na paniwalaan!

**Your RIZAL PACQUIAO unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) blue jacket

One (1) white T-shirt

One (1) pair of blue goggles

One (1) pair of jeans)

Two (2) yo-yos

One (1) pair of restraints

**Programming:**

Your RIZAL PACQUIAO unit is equipped with the following traits:

Singer: He's just as good of a singer as his sister, CHARICE PACQUIAO, if not even better than her. If you can convince him to actually use his abilities to good use, then he will be winning over hearts faster than Justin Bieber! He might need a lot of convincing to do so, because he doesn't want to admit the fact that his voice can hit falsetto levels and make him sound like a girl.

Model: RIZAL PACQUIAO can be used as a personal model if you are a fashion designer in training. He's perfectly fine if the outfits include anything manly, but if you're going to try using dresses he needs to be further convinced to do so, unless he's in his _Charice_ mode, then by all means he's up for cross-dressing all day.

Bodyguard: We didn't include those yo-yos for no reason. RIZAL PACQUIAO is deadly with these Filipino weapons. What's best about this is that he's easily underestimated concerning his height and age, meaning that he's usually the one to take advantage of any situation. Just don't get him mad or you'll see just how bad he really is.

Doctor: RIZAL PACQUIAO doesn't suffer from the hemophobia that his sister has, and as such he is perfect for any hospital jobs that you can get his hands on. You don't have to worry about his xenophobia, as he will try his best not to enforce his hatred on any Spanish patients that he takes, though if he had gone through _War-Torn_, he might relapse.

**Removal of your RIZAL PACQUIAO unit from Packaging:**

RIZAL PACQUIAO isn't as easy to wake up as his sister. He can be knocked into a locked mode if woken incorrectly, and that is dangerous indeed, especially with this unit. To make sure that your body and at least your mind is intact upon awakening, we've attached a list of failsafe ways to awaken your unit safely.

1) Have a CHARICE PACQUIAO or LUDWIG KATHERZIG unit call him through the box. He will awaken happily to the former, but rather quietly to the later. It's no big deal, considering their rather strange relationship. You could get an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit to wake him up too, but if you do so RIZAL PACQUIAO will climb out of the box rather annoyed and you probably don't want that.

2) Try using the yo-yo and openly complain about how hard it is. He'll open the box on his own and offer to teach you how. He's not completely obsessed over it, and will give up in about an hour if you're truly horrible with it.

3) If you really want to, you can pound on the side of the box to wake him up that way. You must pound it exactly three times for him to awaken normally, otherwise he might be knocked into a locked mode.

**Reprogramming:**

After the successful opening of your RIZAL PACQUIAO from her box, you have the option to reprogram him into a different personality, shown below.

_Calm (default)_

_Naïve (default)_

_Flustered_

_Drunk_

_Charice (locked)_

_War-Torn (locked)_

His usual modes are _Calm_ and _Naïve_. In the _Calm _mode, RIZAL PACQUIAO is almost impossible to extract an emotion from, as he will talk in a rather blunt tone and rarely snap into anger. This can be a good thing, especially when you need someone to talk to when your other units are literally destroying your house. _Naïve _mode is his other default unit, and it's actually one you can really abuse to death. In this mode, he knows nothing about sexual innuendos and will talk rather openly about vital regions with a straight face. FRANCIS BONNEFOIS units will find this rather entertaining, but watch out: RIZAL PACQUAIO units will start talking about how the 'Eifel Tower' is rather small.

Oddly enough, the _Flustered_ mode is rather easy to achieve. All you have to do is get a unit to give him the sex talk or a non-Bad Friends Trio unit to hit on him. In this mode, he turns red almost at the drop of a hat, stammers incredibly long, and flinches from contact, a complete opposite from his default modes. Give him time and he'll get out of this on his own, but if you want him to get out of it immediately you have to isolate him from everyone else. A CHARICE PACQUIAO unit is the only one safe with him at this time. It's basically a mode that questions whether or not he's a tsundere.

The _Drunk_ mode is usually the mode that comes right after _Flustered_ if not properly treated with, but it can also be achieved when something traumatizes him extremely. These moments vary, but when they happen he will immediately stand up and declare a drink. In this mode, he's fortunately a quiet drunk and won't start picking fights, though he will generally avoid people like the plague. He will want to drink at home, so you'll have to stock the drinks yourself. Beer seems to be his favorite, but anything goes. Please remember that he is underage in American standards, but if you live in Germany then you have nothing to worry about.

One of his locked modes is his _Charice_ mode. No one really knows how he gets in this mode, but when he does get in this mode you'll know it almost immediately. In this mode, he will act completely hyper and have extreme sugar reactions, not to mention that he will start drop-kicking people that he finds annoying. Fortunately, there aren't any notes that he gets his own Cute-Obsession mode, but at this point no one wants it in another unit. For some reason, he loses his ability to use the yo-yo in this mode, and is prone to having panic attacks. If given time, he will get out of this mode on his own.

Another one of his locked modes is his _War-Torn_ mode. This is one of the most dangerous modes in the unit segments, and can be triggered almost randomly. There is no way to know what can trigger _War-Torn_, but some user reports do mention that sometimes it's activated when ARTHUR KIRKLAND units use their magic incorrectly or when ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is in _Sociopathic _or _Fanatic _mode. In this mode, his entire outfit, even his eyes, turn bright red, and he will not be above killing everyone due to his massive xenophobia. He will not be above attacking you if you get in the way, though users that do have a drop of Filipino blood in them will not be attacked. Don't let him loose on his own, as he is prone to killing people at the drop of a hat, especially anyone with Spanish heritage. If it gets too hard, use the attached restraints to at least try to pin him down. Any unit can be used to break him out of _War-Torn_, but using ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is a dangerous move as it will drive him deeper into the mode. CHARICE PACQUIAO, sadly enough, doesn't help at all, but there have been reports that LUDWIG KATHERZIG units are successful in getting him out of it, to which he will immediately go into _Flustered_. Please note that the harder it was for RIZAL PACQUIAO to get into _War-Torn_, the easier it is for him to relapse back once he's cured.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

CHARICE PACQUIAO: She is RIZAL PACQUIAO'S older sister, and will see her only as that. They are almost inseparable, but cannot be coaxed into a relationship no matter how hard you try and do so. Whenever CHARICE PACQUIAO is in _Cute-Obsession LEVEL-3,_ it's usually wise to have a RIZAL PACQUIAO around, even if it's not your own unit.

ALFRED F. JONES: Despite being the country that gave him his freedom, RIZAL PACQUIAO is actually not that happy around ALFRED F. JONES. He won't hate him as much as he does, say, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, and as a result there can be a friendship here. A relationship can happen here, but it will be slow and you'll have to be really careful if you want it to happen.

FELICIANO VARGAS: RIZAL PACQUIAO sees him as a bit of a little brother, usually when they're around CHARICE PACQUIAO, and all for good reasons. FELICIANO VARGAS will cling onto him if CHARICE PACQUIAO is in _Cute-Obsession LEVEL-3_, and RIZAL PACQUIAO will usually try to hide him. If he is with a LUDWIG KATHERZIG unit, RIZAL PACQUIAO will quickly step out of the way and leave them alone.

LOVINO VARGAS: Despite his ability to curse him off, there can be a relationship between a LOVINO VARGAS and a RIZAL PACQUIAO unit, if you're curious. A funny thing to watch in their relationship is that if RIZAL PACQUIAO is in his _Charice _mode, he will joke on how he constantly tops LOVINO VARGAS, resulting in a rather funny argument and some entertaining hate sex. If you're into that thing, install cameras if you haven't already.

LUDWIG KATHERZIG: For reasons no one really knows, RIZAL PACQUIAO has a deep affection toward LUDWIG KATHERZIG, and will usually be in _Flustered_ mode around him, even though LUDWIG KATHERZIG will be oblivious to his hidden affections. If they do end up in a relationship, they will be cuter than all the GerIta fanfiction you've ever read, and just as kinky too ;)

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: RIZAL PACQUIAO loathes this unit with the depths of his soul, to the point where they don't even greet each other when one enters the room, even though ANTONIO FERNANDEX CARRIEDO will try to heal the rift between the both of them. No matter what you do, there can not be a relationship between the both of them, but if you and whoever you employ try extremely hard and are patient enough, you can get them to at least on speaking terms. Please note that when RIZAL PACQUIAO is _War-Torn_, he will immediately target ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO units.

**Cleaning**

RIZAL PACQUIAO can easily clean himself, and will be rather embarrassed if you offer to shower with him. If you're not as perverted as FRANCIS BONNEFOIS, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, or GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT, he will otherwise take you up on the offer, but only if you're a boy. He won't accept girls for ethical reasons unless you are in a relationship with him.

**Feeding**

He will eat about the same thing that CHARICE PACQUIAO can, though he likes German food over anything else. He will avoid Spanish food, but Latin American food is good ground for him, so your Taco Bell friends will be happy to have him along.

**Rest**

RIZAL PACQUIAO doesn't need as much sleep as the rest of the units and will wake up rather early, but if you attempt to wake him up yourself he might go into _War-Torn_ mode.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: RIZAL PACQUIAO has lost both of his yo-yos, and he's now starting to experiment with slingshots and guns! I don't care about slingshots, but what am I going to do with his newly found gun obsession?

A: You're gong to have to buy him new yo-yos to counter his gun fetish now. The only problem is that you'll have to bring RIZAL PACQUIAO with you when you're yo-yo shopping, because he's rather picky about his yo-yos. Then again, only the best yo-yos can keep enemies at bay. If not, then you can just go slingshot hunting, cause that's just as good

Q: I just got RIZAL PACQUIAO into a relationship with a unit, and sometimes I can't find him for hours on end. I really like someone sane to talk to…

A: Did you remember to install cameras in the house, cause you'll find him all right. It should probably go to mention that RIZAL PACQUIAO is quite kinky.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of a sane young man, there's a little boy around eight or nine in small rags when I opened the box. He will adore CHARICE PACQUIAO units, doesn't know who LUDWIG KATHERZIG is, and when aware of an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit's presence he immediately tenses.

Answer: Whoops! We accidentally sent you a little!Rizal unit! This is RIZAL PACQUIAO in his childhood years living with CHARICE PACQUIAO, and as a result he sees her as her rock of salvation. While he is cuter in this form, he is automatically in _War-Torn_ mode. If you don't want a xenophobic eight year old stabbing Spanish people, then you should call Customer Services and quickly exchange him.

**End Notes**

With enough love and care, RIZAL PACQUIAO will be the brother that you never had. Just please watch your back.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the Pacquiao series!<strong>


End file.
